User talk:Danjam
__TOC__ Just a question Hi, since you are around right now, can you please take a look at the main page and tell me how it looks to you? Does it look like this or do you see just a blue background instead of the blue bricks in the banner? --LegOtaku (talk • ) 10:10, September 10, 2009 (UTC) : Okay, thanks. --LegOtaku (talk • ) 10:22, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Welcome back! Ajraddatz Talk 04:47, January 8, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost Issue One BrickPost: Issue Two BrickPost: Issue Three BrickPost: Issue Four BrickPost: Issue Five Categories * Hi Danjam, just wanted to let you know we've got a vote going on about BIONICLE sets being in the TECHNIC category here, and its looking like at the moment we'll just put them in the BIONICLE category only. Also, we've had a few new users going crazy with adding unnecessary categories lately, so we've just got some guidelines set up (which need to be fixed up- they were just set up quickly to help stop these categories from being added) just in case you're not sure about anything. If any of it doesn't make sense, feel free to let me know. Anyway, it's good to see you around again :) 06:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ** That's ok :) Also did you want patroller rights? It just allows you to move images and supress redirects when moving pages, along with automatically marking your edits as "patrolled". If you do, let me know and you can have them 08:08, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *** Patroller rights have been applied to your account :) Nice new sig by the way 01:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) *** At the top, next to "edit", "history", etc there should be a "move" button. Just click that, and you should be taken to a form where you can enter the new name of the page. If that doesn't work or I didn't explain it well, let me know and I'll get back to you as soon as I can 12:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost Live Q&A Hello, You are invited to join the BrickPost's first Live Questions & Answers session on IRC. It will start at 19.30 UTC today (Current UTC - here). You'll be able to ask any questions to do with anything BrickPost related, and you'll even find out some of our plans, or give us new ones! The session will be held in #wikia-brickpost-qa on IRC Freenode (join), so you'll be able to chat to us live! All you need is your PC, a screen, and your keyboard! Hope to see you there, BrickPost Team - 17:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Seven LEGOLAND Theme Hello , can you please stop adding the LEGOLAND Theme category to sets, all the LEGOLAND (Theme) sets have been created and correct themes addded, The sets that you are adding the LEGOLAND theme to are Not LEGOLAND theme sets , however I can see why you are doing so, the LEGOLAND theme itself ended in the late 1970's, but the LEGOLAND logo was used on town and space sets throughout the 1980's youll notice the LEGOLAND logo is on a 45 degree angle on the box and instructions of many sets , again these sets are not LEGOLAND Themed sets. Thanks Gladiatoring 11:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) * No problem at all, as I said I can understand why you did add the category, your not the first to do so, and not likely to be the last, Happy Editing, Cheers Gladiatoring 11:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Set Inventories Actually, there is a forum deciding that at the moment. I have also only been adding categories to them. 03:09, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Categories Please don't add the Category:Racers to the Speed Racer and other Racers sets, since I am currently removing them, via Brickipedia:Category Guidelines. Thanks! :) 13:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, you've switched something there. The lowest category is the one which is most specified, eg Xalax or Power Racers. The highest category (without LEGO as a theme) is in that case System. :) Hope that helped! 14:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I clarified it in the guidelines. Sorry about the confusion. :/ 14:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Heh, yeah, you're right. :P I wait until my Talk page reaches 50 messages and then put them into the archive. I have 53 messages now, so I better archive them. Thanks for reminding! And regarding that scrolling, I didn't meet that problem yet, so I don't know how to solve it. :/ 14:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Eight Hi Hi, want to be friends? 08:26, September 3, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Nine BrickPost - November 2010 BrickPost - December 2010 BrickPost - Christmas 2010 BrickPost - January 2011 BrickPost - February 2011 BrickPost - March 2011 lego club magazine september issue Hi. I'm waiting for my copy of this issue, and I saw you had it, so (if its there) can you tell me who won the avengers building challenge? Re: Thanks for getting back to me, but I'm in the US, so that's probably why.